Wild ARMS Zero
by Ace Nelson
Summary: This, my first submission to FanFiction.net, is a sidestory based on what I've seenplayed in WA 2 and 3. Referrences to some of the characters from the games will be woven into the story, but in the meantime enjoy the original characters. R&R, if you want


Wild ARMS Zero Wild ARMS Sidestory written by: Ace Nelson  
  
Chapter 1: Mystery Assignment  
  
~The Duel  
  
On a dusty plain littered with broken wagons and remnants of settlements long since past, two lone figures stand with deathly silence.  
  
One of the figures is a young man with long, jet black hair tied back into a ponytail. As the wind begins to pick up, the golden locks over his left eye flutter along with his ponytail. His stern, cobalt blue eyes are focused solely on the person standing before him.  
  
Standing across from the young man was a lady of fair complexion. Her crimson, high-slit dress and matching vest caught the steadilly increasing winds as her dainty, gloved hand reached for a revolver hanging from the gunbelt at her hip. Using the other hand to keep her strawberry-auburn hair out of her face, her blazing green eyes met with the young man's sharp, determined gaze.  
  
"Do you actually expect to survive against me, handsome?" the lady's voice was satiny smooth and clear even with the heavy wind now coursing across the battlefield. "Especially if you're unarmed? Get real!" A light chuckle escaped her candy pink lips as the young man simply smiled.  
  
"Just shut up and shoot," the young man calmly replied as he adjusted his leather jacket and dusted off his royal blue jeans. "I'm in a hurry to get back to HQ."  
  
"You'll regret that, hun," the young lady's arm was like a blur as she drew a silver, long barreled revolver and began to fire. The young man quickly spun out of the bullet's path as from behind him, he drew a pair of semi- automatic pistols and returned the attack quick as lightning. The lady dove behind an overturned wagon, but not before two pistol rounds clipped the tips of her bangs.  
  
"Hmmmm..." the young man thought to himself. "She's carrying a long barreled, Colt .45. Standard 6-shot... 5 remaining." Just as he had finished his mental analysis, two shots whizzed past him, one over each shoulder, and one additional bullet pierced the wood panel he used for cover right between his thighs.  
  
"Scratch that..." he thought with a sigh of relief. "2 shots. Okay, Shawn. Timing here is critical. Gotta make her use those last two shots..." Shawn dove from behind the panel just as the young lady raced from behind her wagon. Shawn fired a few more shots from his pistols and cartwheeled to safety as the lady had fired two more shots in an attempt to stop him cold.  
  
"Rats!" the young lady cursed under her breath. "...Gotta reload fast!" As she removed a new stock of rounds for her gun from her vest, a blur shot out from behind an upturned, derelict carriage. Masked by the wind, she easily lost sight of it as she suddenly felt a cold chill run up the backs of her thighs. After a brief flash of euphoria, her eyes widened as she realized that the cold chill was gun metal.  
  
"Give it up, 'Shooting Star' Hudson," the young lady, Star found herself in a full-Nelson armlock with two silver barrels pressed into her temples. Shawn calmly continued. "...You've lost. Now, drop your weapon." Star flung her revolver away as she reflected on her mistake.  
  
"Why don't you finish me, handsome?" Star attempted to coax Shawn.  
  
"Senseless killing isn't my style," Shawn replied. "Your death would be meaningless." Shawn slowly released his hold as he backflipped away from his defeated foe.  
  
"So who do you think you are anyway?" Star was lightly infuriated at being covertly ignored.  
  
"Simple," Shawn stated. "I'm Shawn Conrad. Captain of ARMS Team 6." After revealing his identity, Shawn turned and whistled. Seconds later a black stallion rocketed forth and as it passed, Shawnd had mounted it and departed, leaving Star wide-eyed and speechless.  
  
~Sunset Canyon  
  
On a plateau just outside of the town of Crosswinds, a large complex stands. Its stone walls form a protective, yet unforgiving barrier around the seemingly quaint garrison within. As its massive drawbridge lowers, a figure races across on a midnight black steed. As slowly and ominously as the bridge fell, it now rises to once again isolate its occupants from any outside intrusion. Once inside, the rider of the steed dismounts as a young man in his early twenties with dusty blonde hair and round framed glasses races forward to greet the recent arrival.  
  
"Yo! Shawn!" the young man called to the rider. "How did the training expedition go?"  
  
"Hey, Simon!" Shawn happily called back. "It was actually pretty fun! I came across one of the local troublemakers in Colton City. She goes by the name, 'Shooting Star' Hudson."  
  
"Hmmm..." Simon eyeballed his friend over the frames of his glasses. "Was she cute?"  
  
"Aw come on!" Shawn's face turned red as he walked his stallion to a nearby feeding pen. "Is that ALL you could think about, man? Gimme a break! She was causing a ruckus when I got to Colton, so I decided to use her as something of a training exercise. Nothing like live combat to sharpen the wits and polish the ARM."  
  
"Hey! Filgaia to Captain Conrad!" Simon smirked devilishly. "It's not my fault that almost all of the older guys here are trying to get you a girl! Now gimme the goods! How was she?"  
  
"All right, all right... you perv..." Shawn lowered his voice so that only Simon could hear. "Reddish brown hair, green eyes, nice curves up AND downtown... long-barreled Colt .45."  
  
"Oh!" Simon exclaimed. "I think I'm in love! Anywho, let's check the bulletin board and see what's going on!" Simon and Shawn walked into a large area filed with men and women discussing random events and topics. The place was bustling with activity and over in one corner of the area stood a rack loaded with firearms, melee weapons and the ammo for a good majority of them.  
  
"Hey, Shawn," A slender, middle aged woman with violet hair strode over to Shawn and Simon. "How've you been?"  
  
"S-so far, s-so g-good, Ms. Dawson," Shawn greeted her with a light stutter.  
  
"Glad to hear it, Captain," Ms. Dawson smiled. "By the way, I think the Chief wants to see you."  
  
"Y-yes ma'am," Shawn blushed as he stuttered his response.  
  
"Oh, and Shawn," Ms. Dawson turned back to the young man. "...Please, call me Jen. You don't have to be so formal off duty." As she turned to walk towards some of her other comrades, Shawn breathed a hefty sigh of relief as Simon cleaned off his now foggy glasses.  
  
"You lucky stiff!" Simon whispered to Shawn.  
  
"Shut up, Simon," Shawn glared at his lecherous cohort. Before Shawn could say anything else, a commanding voice boomed from a nearby room...  
  
"Conrad!! Parker!! In my office, NOW!"  
  
Shawn quickly turned to the source of the voice to see a tall elderly gentleman wearing a long, brown duster and a white cowboy hat with a snakeskin band. Shawn and Simon quickly strode into the room where the gentleman stood and closed the door behind them as the older man sat down behind a desk.  
  
"Chief Bronson," Shawn adressed the gentleman. "I heard from Ms. Dawson that you requested to see me, sir."  
  
"Indeed I did, Conrad. Please, have a seat," Bronson replied as the two young gunmen sat down in chairs opposite him. "I've just recieved new orders from up top. You and ARMS Team 6 are to investigate recent disturbances in the mining settlement at Sunset Canyon."  
  
"What type of disturbances, sir?" Shawn inquired wanting to glean a little more preliminary info.  
  
"Needless to say, monsters have been rampaging there and in the nearby town of Moon Mesa," Bronson handed Shawn a folder containing a stack of papers. "You want details, look 'em up in the mission report. By the way, when you get to Moon Mesa, you should contact the mayor and the local sherriff. It'll make your job easier."  
  
"Understood, sir!" Shawn answered as he stood from his chair. "ARMS Team 6 will deploy at once. Simon, I'll rally the squad."  
  
"Roger that, Captain Conrad." Simon stood looking almost uncharacteristically serious. "I'll allocate the gear." In a matter of minutes, a group of 10 people including Shawn, Simon and Jen were standing near the stables loading and checking their weapons.  
  
"Alright, people, listen up!" Shawn assumed his role as squad captain for this elite investigations force. "ARMS Team 6 is to ride to Moon Mesa to talk with the mayor and gather further evidence to give us an edge in the investigation. Our next destination is the Sunset Canyon mining settlement due 2 miles south. Any questions?"  
  
"Captain," Jen spoke up. "I remember hearing that the Sunset Canyon facilities were abandoned after the Red Massacre, 5 years ago. What guarantees do we have that there is anyone or anything down there?"  
  
"Good point, Dawson," Shawn retained his confidence and composrue as he spoke to Jen, this time. "However, who's to say that the place is totally abandoned." Shawn then turned his attention back to the entire group. "The mission report says that the recent disturbances are monster related. So, we'll try to establish a covert post in the city and continue on to the settlement. We ride in 20, so get ready!"  
  
20 minutes came and gone as ARMS Team 6 mounter their horses and prepared to ride off. Shawn secured his firearms in the holsters on the back of his belt as he gripped the reins of his mount. As the drawbridge for ARMS HQ lowered, Shawn and Simon could feel their adrenaline pumping. When the bridge finally hit the ground, Shawn's horse reared up on its hind legs as the other squad members tightly gripped their reins.  
  
"Let's ride, team!" Shawn enthusiastically shouted as he was the first to bolt forward across the bridge. The rest of the team followed as they commenced their journey. Halfway to their destination, a young boy of no more than 9 years of age rode next to Shawn on a crimson mustang.  
  
"Captain," the boy called to Shawn. "Do you think I could see my mom once we get to Moon Mesa?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Shawn's face reflected his sudden rememberance of an important fact. "I almost forgot that you're originally from Moon Mesa, Drake! Sure! In fact, maybe you could invite the team over for lunch. Just remember that you're on assignment. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir!" Drake grinned as he slowed his mount to a more relaxed pace. At this point, Simon rode closer to Shawn.  
  
"Guess you're good with kids, eh Cap'n?" Simon said with his usual smirk. "You'd make a perfect..."  
  
"You don't want to finish that sentence..." Shawn interrupted as he drew one of his guns on Simon. As quickly as he drew his gun, Shawn holstered his weapon. Upon doing so, the team approached what looked to them like a veritable ghost town. Just in front of Shawn was a sign...  
  
"Moon Mesa: Population- 906"  
  
The 10 riders raced through the town with no signs of life as young Drake began to worry.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Drake whispered.  
  
"Don't know..." Shawn replied slightly unnerved. "Let's get to the city hall as quick as possible." After a few more minutes of riding in total silence, ARMS Team 6 arrived at the city hall where the mayor and sherriff of Moon Mesa were on hand to greet the investigators themselves. As they dismounted, the team was greeted by a short, stout gentleman with a serious look in his stone gray eyes.  
  
"Welcome to Moon Mesa," The mayor welcomed the ARMS team. "I am Mayor Ross and this is Sherriff Thompson. I trust you are the investigators sent to deal with our recent troubles?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Mayor, we are," Drake stepped forward and answered. "Umm... Mr. Mayor, where is everyone? This seems more like a ghost town now."  
  
"Drake," Shawn placed a hand on the young one's shoulder. "Just try to stay calm."  
  
"Drake..." The tall, slim sherriff mused for a moment. "Drake Walcott?" Drake shot a quick glance toward the sherriff which turned into a look of sheer delight.  
  
"Uncle Jackie?" Drake leapt into the arms of the sherriff as he found himself riding on his left shoulder. "When did you become sherriff?" As Drake and Sherriff Thompson went about their brief reunion, Mayor Ross continued to debrief ARMS Team 6 on the situation.  
  
"There have been recent outbreaks of monster attacks and strange activities in he nearby canyon. The people are scared and hide in their homes while the law enforcement make futile attempts to stop this. We need your expertise to get to the core of the problem." At the end, Shawn looked at the mayor with confidence.  
  
"Don't worry," Shawn replied in answer to the status report. "We'll begin investigating the canyon right away. Hopefully, this case will be solved with a minimal amount of combat and time wasted."  
  
"Thank you, young man," Ross shook Shawn's hand in gratitude. "Now, what is youre name, by the way?"  
  
"Shawn Conrad," Shawn answered as he turned to the rest of his crew. "Captain of ARMS Investigation Team 6. All right, team! Our next destination is Sunset Canyon! Load your weapons and saddle up! It's go time!" As he commanded his squad, Team 6 remounted their steeds and made final preparations.  
  
"Good luck with the investigation!" Mayor Ross said to Shawn. "If there's any way we could help, just let me know!"  
  
"Thanks," Shawn responded. "Let's ride!" At this, Shawn and the rest of Team 6 rode due south of Moon Mesa until they came to a slope leading down into a deep, beautiful canyon.  
  
"Apparently," Simon chimed in. "Sunset Canyon lives up to its name."  
  
"Yeah," Shawn concurred. His eyes focused on a set of wooden and metal structures near the bottom of the canyon. "That must be the mining settlement. We'll split into teams of 2 to 3. Parker, you're with me.  
  
"Sure thing, Cap," Simon replied.  
  
"Walcott," Shawn looked at Drake. "You stay here and monitor our status. If things get hairy, use your scope to provide accurate cover fire."  
  
"Got it, Captain," Drake hopped off of his mustang and began to set up a tripod for some sort of weapon. Shawn allocated the remainder of the team members into groups and after a few moments rode down the slope into the rocky canyon.  
  
~Twist of Fate  
  
The ride down the slope was slow and unusually quiet. Everyone had their own objectives and concerns relating to the task at hand. No one spoke up. No one spoke at all. All that could be heard was the steady beat of hooves on stone and dirt. Once at the bottom of the slope, ARMS Team 6 stood at the entrance to the Sunset Canyon mining settlement.  
  
"Whoa!" Simon broke the silence with awe. "This place is a wreck." Simons statement was an obvious understatement. The wooden buildings were steadilly decaying as a few rotted pieces fell away from a nearby, 2 story home. The entrance gate itself was a deep, brownish orange due to the excessive amounts of rust. There were even a few buildings that were literally split in two due to the amounts of dust that seemed to pile on to the rotting, weakened structures.  
  
"Well," Shawn said. "Let's get started. Everyone look sharp!" The team split into its previously assigned groups and began to search the settlement for signs of activity or any sort of clue. Shawn and Simon warilly strode towards one of the larger buildings to the far north in the area. As they got closer, they noticed that the door had fallen off.  
  
"You want I should take point?" Simon asked Shawn.  
  
"Good idea, Simon," Shawn replied as he drew his firearms from their holsters. "You scope the place out as we search."  
  
"Got it," Simon tapped a small button on the rim of his glasses as they seemed to come to live with barely audible beeps. As the two of them began their search, Simon began his assessment.  
  
"Talk to me, Parker. What do you got?" Shawn awaited the status report.  
  
"The place looks to be still operational," Simon began with easy-going, smooth precision. "Looks like some sort of ore refinement plant. I'm guessing that all that's needed is sufficient power to get more than just the lights working again..." Simon paused quickly as he drew his sidearm, a twin barreled revolver ARM.  
  
"What's going on?" Shawn turned to his friend.  
  
"I've picked up some activity," Simon nearly whispered. "It was just a flash, but there's definitely someone or something else here." Shawn took up a ready stance with his guns in front of him as the two investigators stood in relative calm. The tension mounted as their worst fears were confirmed. A cloaked figure suddenly dove at them from a catwalk above them.  
  
"Simon, DOWN!" Shawn shouted as he let loose two shots from his weapons. Simon dropped to the ground as the bullets hit their mark dead on. The assailant began to double over in mid-air. Before it could, Simon rolled onto his back and extended his legs, kicking the shrouded attacker. As it was launched back into the air a few feet, Simon pulled the trigger as both barrels rang with deafening force, shattering the overall silence of the refinement plant. A painful screech resonated from the figure as it dropped to the floor in pain clutching its abdomen. In a nearby building, Jen heard the shots and as she proceeded to check out the source of the noises, she herself and her group were ambushed and assaulted by similar beings. Battle erupted all over as ARMS Team 6 fought for their lives against what they thought were living phantoms.  
  
At this point, Shawn rapidly ejected the clips from his guns and replaced them with ones that matched the ruby hue of the handles on the weapons.  
  
"This calls for some special ammunition!" Immediately after he reloaded and readied the guns, another being attempted to strike Shawn. He reacted quickly and struck his attacker's wrist with the barrel of one of his guns. As it stepped back, Shawn fired and from the barrel of both guns blazed a searing, gold beam of light. As the cases to the rounds dropped to the floor, the shots cut through the creature and subsequently a far off wall.  
  
"They're definitely humanoid!" Simon shouted another analysis amongst the maelstrom of combat. "However, these things aren't human! Or should I say... they're no longer human!" Simon blasted through a couple more targets before joining with Shawn once again.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shawn questiond Simon as they held off their would-be assasins.  
  
"From the results of my Viewpoint Specs," Simon began as he reloaded his revovler ARM. "These 'phantoms' are actually the corpses of the population that was murdered here during the Red Massacre. They were apparently resurrected and the energies used to do so altered and twisted their forms. They're like undead animals!"  
  
"Great!" Shawn sarcastically replied as he cut through a few more Phantoms with gunfire. "Let's get out of here and regroup!" As Shawn and Simon fought their way to the entrance, the crowd got thicker and a way out seemed unlikely.  
  
"Damn!" Simon cursed. "What are we gonna do, Shawn?" Shawn had then slid back the locks on both his ARMs and pulled the triggers, holding them. The same brilliant light began to coalesce around the tips of the firearms.  
  
"Duck and dodge, Simon," Shawn said with solid determination. "I'm gonna secure our escape." Shawn raised his glowing weapons and as the light coursed along his arms, he released the triggers.  
  
BLAZING SHOT!!!!  
  
As the locks on the guns slid forward, a tremendous blast of raw energy erupted from Shawns guns. The blast vaporized a large majority of the Phantoms as the force of the shot lifted Shawn off his feet and launched him out of the building. Simon ducked to avoid the knockback and immediately raced after Shawn. As the young gunman landed on his back and rolled into a nearby crate. Simon ran forward to help his comrade and superior to his feet.  
  
"Thanks, man," Shawn gasped as he stood up. "We gotta get out of here. Come on!" As Shawn began to run, he noticed a wide-eyed look on Simon's face.  
  
"Captain..." Simon's voice wavered as Shawn finally laid eyes on what had startled Simon.  
  
"NO!" Shawn rocketed forward as he saw Jen lying on the ground bleeding. Shawn took her into his arms as he turned to Simon. "Let's go, NOW!" As they began to run toward the outskirts of the settlement gunfire suddenly rained down on the pursuing Phantoms.  
  
"Looks like Walcott came through," Simon cheered. Once they reached the horses, Simon helped Jen onto Shawn's mount as he climbed on. Once all were on horseback, they bolted up the slope as gunfire continued to descend. Within a matter of moments, they arrived at the top of the canyon slope as young Drake ceased his attack and disassembled his weapon, a light shoulder gatling ARM.  
  
"Captain!" Drake called to Shawn. "What happened?"  
  
"We're making tracks for Moon Mesa, Drake!" Shawn hurriedly responded. "Mount up and let's bail!" Drake finished storing his gear and mounted his mustang with haste. As the sun began to set, ARMS Team 6 retreated to the north as the screams and wails of Phantoms continued to ring out in the canyon.  
  
~A Turn for the Worse  
  
The remaining four ARMS members had returned to Moon Mesa. As they did so, a stout, middle aged woman rushed over to meet them.  
  
"Drake!!!" The woman cried out as she lifted the boy off his horse and held him tightly. "Are you all right? What happened?"  
  
"Mrs. Walcott," Shawn addressed the woman as he dismounted and held Jen, who was at this point still bleeding, somewhat. "I have an injured comrade..."  
  
"Now, don't you worry none, young man," Mrs. Walcott immediately replied through her tears of concern. "Bring her inside and I'll see what I can do. Meanwhile, all of you, please come in." Everyone entered the Walcott home and as they stepped in, Simon paused for a brief moment.  
  
"I'll go on ahead and report back to HQ," Simon said to Shawn. "Besides, our ammo reserves are starting to run kinda low."  
  
"Sure," Shawn nodded. "Come back ASAP." As Simon departed, Mrs. Walcott directed Shawn to an upstairs bedroom where he then laid Jen on a bed and sat by her side.  
  
"This will take some time, young Conrad," Mrs. Walcott told Shawn. "Why don't you go and explain the situation to Drake? It'll help him come to grips with the gravity of these events."  
  
"Of course..." Shawn began to reply as Jen began to stir.  
  
"ARMS... groups... slaughtered..." Jen gasped. "...only... survivors..." At this Jen fell into a deep sleep as a greenish aura of light enveloped her body. Shawn looked to the source of the light and nodded. As he stood to leave the room, he removed his jacket and gunbelt, not expecting to have to use them for quite some time. It was at this juncture that seemingly for the first time, Mrs. Walcott noticed the metal bracers on his forearms and a peculiar marking on his left shoulder. After that mere glimpse, he was gone.  
  
Downstairs, Shawn sat on a couch next to a rather concerned Drake. He draped his jacket and gunbelt over the arm of the couch as he began to speak with Drake.  
  
"Someone had resurrected the townfolk of the Sunset Canyon mines," Shawn solemnly began. "Whatever brought them back had also mutated them into ravenous creatures that only exist between life and death. Those things feed on the living. Unfotunately, from what Jen just told me, they had a seven course meal..."  
  
"Oh..." Drake sighed. "So... We're the only ones left?"  
  
"Yeah," Shawn answered slowly. "ARMS Team 6 has been reduced to four." Suddenly, Simon burst through the door with a hysterical look on his face. Shawn immediately recognized this as trouble as Mrs. Walcott and Jen slowly descended the stairs.  
  
"What's the meaning of this, barging in without knocking?" Mrs. Walcott roared, but what Simon said next stymied her and shocked the rest of his audience.  
  
"ARMS HQ IS IN RUINS!!! IT'S BEEN TOTALLY WIPED OUT!!!"  
  
"What?" Shawn's voice reflected the collective shock of the entire group. "How? Who?"  
  
"I don't know!" Simon tried to calm himself, but to no avail. "When I got there, the garrison was crumbling in a heap of smouldering rubble. I freaked and couldn't help but get back to you in a rush."  
  
"Oh no..." Drake was near tears. "So not just Team 6, but all of ARMS has been reduced to the four of us? What about the chief... and the horses? Was there anyone left?"  
  
"I... I..." Simon couldn't bear to see the pained look on his young partner's face as he himself struggled for words. Before Simon could say a word, Shawn had donned his jacket and strapped on his gunbelt.  
  
"I want to see this for myself," Shawn nearly growled at the thought of losing his entire team and all of ARMS in the space of one afternoon. "I'm returning to the HQ with Simon. Drake, Jen, the two of you stay here and keep an eye on things."  
  
"Captain," Jen's concern was clear. "Mrs. Walcott assured me that my recovery would be complete over the course of our ride back to HQ. Please, let me go with you. Besides, as the field medic for ARMS Team 6, it's my duty to secure and preserve the lives of my teammates and all other ARMS members, if possible."  
  
"I wanna go, too!" Drake burst out. The normally cheerful young boy was now showing an expression more serious than even his own mother could muster. "I'm also a member of ARMS! I've got a right to go!" Shawn could only smirk as he recognized the true dedication and loyalty of his partners and friends.  
  
"Okay..." Shawn conceded. "Walcott, Dawson, saddle up. We depart for headquarters as soon as everyone's ready." Moments later, the four of them mounted their steeds with solemn silence.  
  
"Safe journey to all of you!" Mrs. Walcott waved as ARMS rode off into the planes and towards their allegedly destroyed HQ. The ride back was as uneventful as before. However, the tension and fear that gripped the group made the trip that much more agonizing. Upon reaching the river where the bridge into ARMS Headquarters lay, the gravity and reality of the situation hit its mark hard.  
  
"No way..." Shawn stood aghast at the desolation of the once-mighty ARMS HQ. "This can't be possible..." Shawn was now the one who was near tears as a sharp pain struck his left shoulder and he fell from his stallion screaming in agony.  
  
"Shawn!" Simon immediately leapt off of his mount to aid the howling teen gunman. "Shawn! Get a grip, man! What's wrong?" At this juncture, Jen rushed over to Shawn and pulled off his jacket to administer whatever medical aid might have been necessary. As the jacket was tossed to the side, Simon and Jen caught a glimpse of the source of the sudden pain. On Shawn's shoulder, there was a tattoo of a blood red, five-point star adorned with black raven's wings. The image was literally burning upon Shawn's shoulder as it emitted an eerie crimson light.  
  
"What in blazes...?" Jen was stumped momentarilly as she regained her composure and began to chant a small mantra. As she did this, her hand began to glow with the same iridescent green light that enveloped her back in Moon Mesa. "Luckilly for you, Captain, I'm a Crest Mage. Unfortunately, what limited restorative power I have cannot fully counter whatever this is. As soon as the pain subsides and our investigation is finished, you have a few things to explain."  
  
All Shawn could do was to fight off the excrutiating stabbing in his shoulder as Jen tried to ease it. Meanwhile, Simon and Drake explored the ruins of their proud base and home. Simon's glasses clicked to life once again as the Viewpoint System was initiated.  
  
"Looks like my VPS is coming in handy?" Drake couldn't hide his pride in his work, even in this dire, scenario.  
  
"You have no idea," Simon remarked as his eyes narrowed to read and decipher the message he was recieving.  
  
"So, how's the analysis?" Drake hopped over a few broken planks of wood to get to Simon.  
  
"Well," Simon began. "As my worst fears and this readout indicate, there are no survivors. The destruction was caused by mass amounts of gunfire and I'm picking up trace residual Crest signatures, which means there was a large scale battle here. All available ARMS members were present at one point or another."  
  
"Look!" Drake quickly rushed over to Shawn as he stood clutching his shoulder with his jacket draped over him. The strain this incident put on him was made visible through the crimson tanktop he wore by the tensity of the muscles of his entire upper body.  
  
"Continue the assessment, Simon," Shawn groaned. "We need to know what transpired here."  
  
"Same could be said to you, Cap," Simon replied accusingly to Shawn. "Anyways, let's continue. The weapons rack was completely destroyed. Same with the medical wing... even the stables came under attack. Whoever struck this place wanted to make sure that we had no means of nursing the injured, replenishing our defensive capabilities, or escaping to warn the agents who were currently in the field."  
  
"This has gone too far," Shawn was once again wearing his jacket, his eyes brimming over with a mixture of pain and fury. "Two of you, stay here and try to build something of an outpost. Stay on your guard. One of you will accompany me to Crosswinds Castle to submit a report and request aid from the government to hunt down and eliminate the ones responsible. Since there are no remaining C.O's, I am appointing myself as the leading agent of the new ARMS force. Are there any objections?"  
  
"If this is the only possible action," Jen sighed. "Then I am in favor of your combat promotion to Lead Agent of the Armed Response Missions Squad."  
  
"I second that," Simon said with a saddened, yet agreeing tone. "There's no one better suited. Unfortunately, there's also no one left..." Simon hung his head low.  
  
"Then it's settled," Drake sobbed as he stood close to Jen. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as he accepted this turn of events. "Perhaps we might be able to rebuild ARMS. Although... it still won't be the same without the Chief..." Drake wiped away his tears as Shawn turned to approach his stallion, which now lowered its head as if sympathising with Shawn's inner sadness.  
  
"Now, which of you will join me?" 


End file.
